Farnesoid X receptor (FXR) is a nuclear receptor highly expressed in the liver, intestine, kidney, adrenal glands, and adipose tissue. FXR regulates a wide variety of target genes involved in the control of bile acid synthesis and transport, lipid metabolism, and glucose homeostasis. FXR agonism is a treatment modality for many metabolic and liver conditions.